Overleg Wikistad:Hoofdpagina
Engels Even een tip: in correct Engels is het The city '''it'self''... Succes met Wikistad! 81.69.147.209 31 mrt 2007 12:09 (UTC) :Je hebt gelijk, ik zal er direct iets aan doen. 31 mrt 2007 14:57 (UTC) Forums Hai, voor de toegankelijkheid van de forums heb ik een linkje toegevoegd. Maar als jullie het niet mooi vinden staan, haal hem gerust weer weg. Groet, Haje 3 apr 2007 15:32 (UTC) :Lijkt me wel een goed idee, ik ga het ook in een kadertje zetten. 3 apr 2007 18:16 (UTC) Statistieken er staat dat er 3 moderators zijn, maar voor zover ik weet zijn dat er 2? Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 10:29 (UTC) :Ik zie helemaal niets staan? 21 jun 2007 11:08 (UTC) ::Speciaal:Statistics. Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 11:21 (UTC) :::Ah, de staatsbot is ook mod, he :p 21 jun 2007 11:35 (UTC) ::::ok. :p Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 11:40 (UTC) HEt is echt stom om elke dag zo'n rode tekst te zien staan op de plaats waar normaal het staatsblad moet staan, miss andere krant? 22 jun 2007 18:50 (UTC) :Welke andere krant? Anders gewoon niet. Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 19:02 (UTC) ::Een krant die elke dag een bericht post, of anders, zoals alexandru zei, gewoon geen. 22 jun 2007 19:10 (UTC) :::gewoon geen, zeg ik dan. Misschien een Wikistad:Etalage? Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 19:16 (UTC) ::::Een paar keer had ik een bijdrage geleverd voor het staatsblad, maar om de één of andere reden werd het er steeds weggehaald omdat enkel artikels mochten verschijnen wanneer het in één of ander forum besproken werd. Ik wil graag verder doen met het staatsblad maar dan mogen jullie het er niet meer afhalen ! 25px Aesopus 23 jun 2007 08:17 (UTC) :Soms had ik ook je bijdrage weggedaan omdat het op de verkeerde plaats stond. Je moet gewoon op de rode link klikken en niet op de pagina Het Staatsblad zelf! 23 jun 2007 09:23 (UTC) Reclame Whoo, wat een nasty reclame aan de zijkant. Hoe dat zo? Migdejong 31 jul 2007 15:26 (UTC) :idd, wat verschrikkelijk :p 4 aug 2007 05:56 (UTC) Nieuws Hoe vaak wordt de nieuws sjabloon geupdate? We zijn toch inmiddels bij de 600 pagina's maar zelfs de 500 staat er nog niet op. --Dmitri 8 aug 2007 19:41 (UTC) :Wel, normaal gezien redelijk regelmatig, maar bij de 500 zijn we het vergeten. En ik weet niet goed hoe ik achterhaal wanneer die bereikt is... 8 aug 2007 19:43 (UTC) ::Kan het dan nu wel worden genoteerd over de 600e pagina, die is vandaag aangemaakt. --Dmitri 8 aug 2007 20:07 (UTC) :::600 heb ik achterhaald. --Dmitri 8 aug 2007 20:20 (UTC) Nieuws hoofdpagina Ik heb een ideetje voor het nieuws op de hoofdpagina, waar nu nog altijd een rode link staat. Zal binnenkort kijken of ik het uit kan voeren... 6 sep 2007 06:02 (UTC) :Oké, je zegt maar he. 6 sep 2007 15:22 (UTC) Er staat alleen geen rode link meer. Alexandru hr. 6 sep 2007 15:24 (UTC) :Huh ja dat is omdat Robin die zojuist heeft weggehaald :p 6 sep 2007 18:37 (UTC) Aanvraag MenM Media is met iets nieuws bezig. Daarvoor zouden wij willen vragen of het mogelijk zou zijn een kadertje te krijgen om dit op te vullen. Morgen zullen wij het laten zien, maar bestaat de mogelijkheid? -- 7 nov 2007 17:38 (UTC) :Maarten toch, ik kan toch niets zeggen als ik niet weet over wat het gaat. Als je er porno in wilt zetten kan het niet, voor een algemeen doel mss wel (per manier van spreken hé :D) 7 nov 2007 17:50 (UTC) ::Lol. Alexandru hr. 7 nov 2007 17:52 (UTC) Geef mij nog 15 min. en ik zal laten zien wat het wordt. maar het is dus mogelijk (en nee Dimi, het is gene porno, ook al wil je dat stiekem wel en zou dat veel nieuwe inwoners lokken.) -- 7 nov 2007 17:55 (UTC) :'t Zou wel volk lokken, da's waar. 7 nov 2007 17:56 (UTC) ::Na bwc: hee, mss n goed plan voor op RoWikicity :P ;-) Alexandru hr. 7 nov 2007 17:56 (UTC) Het plan is dus MenM Calender. Wat vinden jullie van het idee? -- 7 nov 2007 18:07 (UTC) :Oftewel wat ik had met Global / Agenda? Pagina 2 ofzo Alexandru hr. 7 nov 2007 18:17 (UTC) :: Zoiets, maar dan veel uitgebreider. -- 7 nov 2007 18:19 (UTC) ::: Goed, maar ik zou het liever neutraal op de hoofdpagina zetten. Niet van Global of MenM zelf.. 7 nov 2007 18:19 (UTC) :::: Ik maak de kalender voornamelijk voor Alpha. Daarnaast kan hij ook op de hoofdpagina komen te staan. Miss een link naar MenM Media is small? Dat is toch het minste. Ik moet er dan ook veel tijd in steken. -- 7 nov 2007 18:22 (UTC) :::::Kweetet zo niet. 7 nov 2007 18:25 (UTC) Kadertje meschien? Mss een kadertje eromheen? Het ziet er nu eerder afstotend uit en na zoveel mensen verlies is het beter om mensen aan te trekken, toch? --OosWesThoesBes 30 nov 2007 06:16 (UTC) Nieuws Geen zorgen, het is naar de aanmaakdatum van het artikel. Alleen staat ook de tijd erbij van wanneer het het laatst is gewijzigd. Maar zulke wijzigingen zullen niet meer gebeuren dus. Alexandru hr. 16 dec 2007 11:10 (UTC) *** De president heeft de hoofdpagina zelf overhoop gehaald en ik heb absoluut geen tijd meer om uit te zoeken waarom... Assistentie meer dan welkom - 3 feb 2008 12:39 (UTC) :Het ligt aan die krantensectie.. maar het lukt me niet helemaal. 10 feb 2008 19:04 (UTC) ::Inderdaad... ik kijk er morgen of zo naar 10 feb 2008 19:38 (UTC) :::Ис гут, дат кан оок. (Is goed, dat kan ook) 10 feb 2008 20:28 (UTC) ::::oke ;-) 11 feb 2008 08:20 (UTC) Advertenties Is het misschien een idee om een kadertje te maken met advertenties? Veel bedrijven hebben werknemers nodig, maar als niemand dat weet zullen die plekken nooit gevuld worden... Goed idee? Sustructu 25 mei 2008 15:03 (UTC) :Mee eens, het lijkt mij ook een goed idee. De kroeg zien veel mensen niet echt zo goed. TahR78 25 mei 2008 15:06 (UTC) ::Is goed. Zal ruimte maken, ipv "De Libertaan" wat toch inactief is. 25 mei 2008 15:25 (UTC) :::De kranten komen later wel, als de aanstaande minister van media vraagt of de kranten terugmogen. TahR78 25 mei 2008 15:28 (UTC) ::::Volledig mee eens! Greenday2 26 mei 2008 16:00 (UTC) Alex, waarom is dat advertentieding weggehaald? TahR78 27 jul 2008 17:28 (UTC) Admin!! http://maa.wikia.com --Gert7 22 jun 2008 17:37 (UTC) :Wat is er mee / What is with that? 213.10.27.88 22 jun 2008 17:38 (UTC) ::'t is de estische verzie van ons wikilandje. --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:40 (UTC) :::Ja, en? 213.10.27.88 22 jun 2008 17:42 (UTC) ::::Laat maar... --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:43 (UTC) :::::Tahrim, meld je gwn es n keertje aan... [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:49 (UTC) ::::::Elke keer dat ik op een andere interne pagina klik wordt ik ineens afgemeld! Kan ik ook niks aan doen. 213.10.27.88 22 jun 2008 17:55 (UTC) :::::::Vink aan, waardoor ie je w8woord onthoudt. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:56 (UTC) ::::::::Slimmie, daar komt dat niet door. Hij moet gwoon cookies aanzette... --OWTB 22 jun 2008 18:01 (UTC) :::::::::Dummy* [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 18:07 (UTC) Het paarse kleur is niet mooi. Ik zou een pinke kleur nemen. Dat oogt zich wat bovenstaander. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 14:13 (UTC) :Hahahahahahahah Igor Peltuna okt 11, 2009 08:33 (UTC) Advertenties Waarom is dat advertenties weggehaald?TahR78 19 jul 2008 21:10 (UTC) : Omdat die volgens alle toenmalige staatsleiders niet erg aanlokkelijk waren om nieuwe gebruikers te verwelkomen. -- 3 aug 2008 08:59 (UTC) ::Verhuis het dan naar de TLT! Een entertainment nieuws kopje, daarnaast advertenties. 213.10.27.88 3 aug 2008 19:31 (UTC) Oud? Misschien ook deze vernieuwen? --Salutare, Bucureştean 24 apr 2009 18:42 (UTC) :Inderdaad, dat lelijk gedoe begint me op de zenuwen te werken .. 24 apr 2009 18:43 (UTC) ::Graag! Greenday2 24 apr 2009 18:47 (UTC) Anterbara Did all the other nations become inactive? Where is everybody? Susyr Otlev 27 apr 2009 09:00 (UTC) : Yes. Only we survive :-) Ben (talk) 27 apr 2009 09:03 (UTC) ::If you talk dutch you can be a user here 27 apr 2009 09:08 (UTC) ::You don't need special to speak Dutch ;) 27 apr 2009 09:14 (UTC) :::Come and vist the wonderful Lovian Monarchy, breng ook eens een bezoekje aan de wondermooie Loviaanse Monarchy Lars Washington 27 apr 2009 09:11 (UTC) :::: TahR78, kan die zin ook in het Nederlands? Ben (talk) 27 apr 2009 09:16 (UTC) :::::Je hoeft niet per se Nederlands te praten; zo werkt Jamal Hustrova ook met een vertaalmachine ;) 27 apr 2009 09:36 (UTC) ::::::TahR78 meant to say: You do not necessarily have to speak Dutch ;-) Ben (talk) 27 apr 2009 09:37 (UTC) :::::::Sorry, vandaag is me dag niet :p koorts speelt weer op.. 27 apr 2009 09:59 (UTC) Misschien het logo aanpassen?, kwestie van af en toe es iets proberen ! Æsopos 21 jun 2009 14:04 (UTC) 't Spijt me, maar zelfs de aeres.wikia of li.wikt waren niet zo aangebrand als deze wiki nu is :P Wat 'n puinbak :P --OuWTB sep 4, 2009 15:13 (UTC) (klik een paar keer op willekurig.p. en je ziet 't) Oude Wijk (Y), Rudolf :S, Website:Goodwinpublishings.lib/English hmm --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 15:14 (UTC) :Enige slechte pagina die ik zag was Geslacht Alexandru. sep 4, 2009 15:14 (UTC) ::Moskee al-Fatman, Tahrim Veltmanboom, Penisgebouw, Tahrim-Veltmanboom Rotonde... --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 15:16 (UTC) ::: :P --OuWTB sep 4, 2009 15:17 (UTC) Moderatoren Het lijkt hier wel op een griekse/romeinse godenzooi, de mods vliegen elkaar steeds in de haren, bannen elkaar, ontnemen elkaar rechten en zo gaat het maar door. Waar is dit alles goed voor? Ik zou zeggen houd daarmee op, wat heeft het voor zin? Werk gewoon 'vredig' aan deze wiki en blokkeer/wijzig-gebruikersrechten alleen wanneer het nodig is, neem wat dat betreft een voorbeeld wikipedia. Karel Klaas Wal okt 21, 2009 19:28 (UTC) :Dat is ook mijn doel. En het laatste wat ik wil is mensen wegjagen. Maar een aantal individuen spoort niet. Bucu en Pierlot zijn beiden probleemgevallen. Bucu is een briljante gebruiker. Hij kan geweldige dingen doen: de Voetbalkrant en de Libertan League 2009 zijn beide van hem afhankelijk. Zijn idee. Hij kan erg nuttig en handig zijn. Maar tegelijkertijd vind hij het geweldig om rotzooi te schoppen en om minder intelligente mensen (zoals Pierlot) tegen elkaar op te stoken. Hij heeft het gemunt op de makkelijk beinvloedbare gebruikers. Die zet hij tegen elkaar op. En door emotioneel instabiele mensen modrechten te geven maakt hij er een puinhoop van. Dat is wat ik nu ervaar. En ik wordt er niet vrolijk van. Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 19:36 (UTC) Idd. Ik hoop dat de rust daadwerkelijk weer terug is. maar bucu is nodig voor de voetbalcompetitie :P okt 21, 2009 19:40 (UTC) :Olivier. Ik heb het er moeilijk mee. Bucu is een topgebruiker. Hij kan geweldige dingen doen, maar het manipuleren van mensen en rotzooi stoken, daarin is hij ook een meester. Als ik hem zijn rechten teruggeef gaat hij gegarandeert nuttig bijdragen. Maar uiteindelijk gaat hij weer de fout in. In dat punt zijn hij en Pierlot hetzelfde. Ze kunnen normaal functioneren, maar ze kunnen dat niet blijven doen. Ze vinden het alleen leuk als ze macht over anderen kunnen uitoefenen en plannetjes kunnen smeden. Wat zou jij doen, Olivier? Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 19:43 (UTC) ::Ik zou ook geen die hebben. het is moelijk kiezen. okt 21, 2009 19:49 (UTC) ::Applaus voor de beste beschrijving van bucu ooit, goedzo pierius, bucu kan idd veel rotzooi schoppen maar soms ook serieus zijn okt 21, 2009 19:46 (UTC) (niet sarcatisch als je dat denkt :-)) :::Waarom geven jullie hem niet gewoon alleen gebruikersrechten en deblokken jullie hem? Of is dat al te veel voor hem? Karel Klaas Wal okt 21, 2009 19:47 (UTC) Karel Klaas Kwal, ik zou Bucu onmiddelijk zijn rechten ontnemen en deblokken als ik dat kon. Het probleem is dat zowel Jillids als ik dat niet kan doen. We zijn daarvoor afhankelijk van onbetrouwbare mensen als Sannse. Die inactief zijn en niet willen luisteren. Het kan wel weken duren voordat Bucu zijn rechten verliest (als dat uberhaupt al gebeurd). En je loopt altijd het risico dat één of andere mafkees hem alsnog weer zijn rechten teruggeeft. Je kunt nooit honderd procent zeker zijn dat hij, of Pierlot, of wie dan ook, te vertrouwen is. Want je kunt niet in iemands hoofd kijken. Ik ben er behoorlijk goed in, maar ik kan net als ieder ander geen gedachten lezen en dus kunnen we nooit weten of Bucu werkelijk zich goed blijft gedragen. Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 19:52 (UTC) : heeft hij nog steeds een blok? okt 21, 2009 19:53 (UTC) ::Ja en dat blijft zo, al worden zijn rechten ontnomen dan zal ik hem nog blokken, ik ben hem behoorlijk zat okt 21, 2009 20:10 (UTC) Jillids, zonder modrechten en bureacraatrechten is Bucu volkomen onschuldig. En zo mak als een lammetje. Er is geen mogelijkheid meer dat hij dan nog voor problemen zal zorgen. Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 20:14 (UTC) :ooit gehoord van straf :p en bovendien gaat hij heel vervelend doen okt 21, 2009 20:15 (UTC) ::We kunnen Bucu wel over een week ofzo deblokken. Zijn sokpop dan, die heeft geen rechten ;) okt 21, 2009 21:34 (UTC) :::Al gedaan okt 21, 2009 21:38 (UTC) Wikistad:Hoofdpagina Wie kan dit corrigeren: ...have a dream that one day Libertas will be visited by many people and it will :be know as a great state to live and work in... moet zijn: ...be known as a great state to live and work in... (de n ontbreekt). --Lars Washington feb 10, 2010 14:22 (UTC) :Het is al gedaan. <>> feb 10, 2010 17:47 (UTC)